epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever/The Flash vs Sonic the Hedgehog. Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters Season 1
Before I say anything, I just want to say that I'm aware of the [[User_blog:Avatar_Four/DC_Rap_Battles_Debut:_The_Flash_vs_Sonic|'other series premiere with the same battle']]. I tried to make the lyrics as different from that battle as possible, but in the end, I did spot a few lines that are similar to the other battle. It's also worth noting that this was originally going to be Flash vs Quicksilver, but I scrapped the idea because Quicksilver was too difficult to write for. I just want to say that I have no intention whatsoever of ripping off Avatar. Anyways, enough with that! Let's talk about some other things. For starters, I did release this battle kind of slowly. It's been almost a month since the announcement blog. Ironic, isn't it, considering the battle is between two speedsters. The funny thing is, these lyrics only took me like a few hours to make. Basically, I wrote the first draft for Flash vs Quicksilver, tried to make better lines, rewrote the entire battle, spent a few days desperately looking up how to write a battle, and just yesterday scrapped the idea and did this one! Also, a lot of shit happened to me over those days, so I had less time to write the battle. Now, however, it's summer break, and I'm relieved of all of my stress! Anyways, time to talk about the battle in its current form. Today, we have two of the most iconic speedsters dueling each other in a rap battle to see who the fastest thing alive really is! The Flash and Sonic. Well, The Flash is faster by a mile, but that's beside the point. This battle was suggested by TheDoctorTenGrinch! Some things worth noting about the series are there is no cast because let's be honest, in the fictional world, there are a lot of weird characters that are hard to portray. Let's take Sonic as an example. Anyways, this is the debut of my series! I really hope you enjoy it! If you do have any problems with the battle, please do let me know so I can improve and become better at this. Also, I would have added Keemstar, but he's faster than both of these speedsters combined! Enough rambling on, let's get into the battle already! Key Sonic the Hedgehog is in blue The Flash is in red Knuckles the Echidna is in maroon Beat This is the beat: http://www.shadowville.com/124095/genres/club-beats/fresh-2 Intro starts at 0:00, rapping starts at 0:11. Introduction '' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS'' VS BEGIN! Battle Sonic: Welcome to my Schoolhouse, Flash, are you ready to get schooled? You call yourself the fastest man alive? You're just a red tight-wearing fool! I'm faster than the speed of sound but I don't need to run! Cuz' you'll be coming out #02 like you were a hunter made by GUN! You're just a freak who was a victim of an accident, I was born with a gift! And not even you can Out Run me! Do ya' catch my Drift? There's simply no controlling the Chaos that I'm starting! You may be a darting superhero, but I'm still more charming! The Flash: When it comes to statements you sure are pushing! You say you're faster than me? You're an anthropomorphic pin cushion! I can break the Dimensional Barrier, you can barely reach the speed of sound! I'm waiting for you to spit a good diss! I rock more than Sonic Underground! Don't try to set foot in my city, or else I'll Cream you! I'll leave this "blur" black and blue, go back to eating fast food! I'm Blazing ya' like I'm blazing through this rap! How could you beat Mario in the Olympics when you're too slow on the track? Sonic: I'll show you that when it comes to competitions, I always take the lead! Spitting Cali-burns on point, no one can rival my speed! Beating you is a piece of cake, this won't take long! And this time, it won't be Tails who's dropping the bombs! You're past your Prime, and you're past your time! I'm overpowering your rhymes, I could beat you while fighting injustice and crime! You could only dream of matching the speed that I move! I'm super on the mic, that's why they call me Big Blue! The Flash: You best run away, 'cuz my flow's moist as water. I hear you don't like swimming. And I couldn't stand Sonic and the Black Knight if I had a Blue Ring! You may be a fast runner, but you're rapping much too slow. And in the end, I'll leave you red and saying, "Oh no!" In this battle, you've failed your Pursuit to be Hot. You can't touch me! I'm faster than the speed of thought! Your rapping is worse than Sonic '06's backlash! Now, the battle's over! Looks like I beat you in a Flash! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? '' '' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! Who won? The Flash Sonic Hints Decoded Sonic Burger: Sonic Burger = Sonic Flashlight: Flashlight = Flash Bruce Banner: "I hear you're good at running. You're just like The Flash." Also,''' Agent 47: '''Ag./47 = Silver. Silver = Quicksilver Hints for the next battle Category:Blog posts